Caroline and the Autumn Goodbye
by RedRanger
Summary: Sequel to "Caroline and the Bad Wisconsin Cheese." Caroline and Richard finally decide on their honeymoon, but will work stop them in more ways than one...


*Note – this story comes after my other fan fiction, "Caroline and the Bad Wisconsin Cheese". That story got rid of Randy and Caroline ended up marrying Richard.  
  
Caroline and the Autumn Goodbye  
  
Caroline Duffy walked down the aisle of marriage to the love of her life, Richard Karinsky. It was on that summer celebration that they finally tied the knot and Caroline was bringing happiness to the usually drone Richard.  
  
One would think that they would whisk off to a romantic honeymoon in the days that followed, but that was not the case. Vacation time had to be earned, as in Caroline and Richard had to finish up a bulk of the Caroline In The City comic strips and greeting cards so that everything still ran smoothly while they were away and Caroline would not worry. Besides, that was the only way GMD Entertainment would agree to extend her allotted two week vacation into a month. This also gave Caroline and Richard the perfect opportunity to present each other with that they thought would be the perfect honeymoon.  
  
"I really think St. Petersburg would be ideal," Richard spoke to Caroline from across the desk that was located in their stuffy office space at the GMD Entertainment building.  
  
"Russia?" questioned Caroline. "Won't it be cold?"  
  
"...Easier for us to experience the pain that Russia bleeds." Richard began to act back into his artistic depressions.  
  
"Richard," Caroline broke in, "I do not plan to be in gloom and doom. How about some fun in the sun? Hawaii!"  
  
"I burn."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "Have you heard of this new invention? Sunscreen!" she sarcastically smirked as Richard stared on.  
  
"Internally," Richard quickly retorted.  
  
Caroline once again put her eyes in motion. "Perhaps we can meet in the middle. Somewhere artistic, yet still full of sunshine?"  
  
Caroline pondered as she completed another panel in the strip she was drawing. "I know! Paris!"  
  
"Paris..." Richard thought. "Caroline, you do know that is where I fled when I thought you were marrying Del."  
  
"Well then why don't me truly make Paris a _happy_ memory!" Caroline winked at her husband.  
  
"Ou, kinky!" called an outside voice. Annie, Caroline's best friend and Richard's main annoyance, busted into the office. "Caroline are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Don't you usually have a strange man for lunch?" Richard paused.  
  
"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays Richie," Annie smiled back. "Come on Caroline, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Caroline turned to Richard before departing. "Make sure to think about Paris."  
  
***  
  
"So, Paris?" Annie asked. Caroline and Annie sat at their usual table at Remo's.  
  
"Well I put the idea out there," Caroline responded, "but you know Richard."  
  
"Caroleena," Remo, the restaurant's owner and often times 'butt-inner' into Caroline's life, called out, "Italy is a-much betta choice than France."  
  
"I don't think that will go over well with Richard," Caroline giggled. "What if we ran into Julia?"  
  
"That bitch!" Annie spurted out as Caroline gave her a harsh look. "What?"  
  
"Ok yes, she was a little..." Caroline began.  
  
"A little bitch. Female dog. Wolf wolf," Annie laughed so hard she almost spilled her ice tea all over the table.  
  
"Shhhh, he's a-coming," Remo warned as he saw Richard approaching the door to the restaurant.  
  
"Richard, what are you doing here?" questioned Caroline.  
  
"Someone is looking for you. I tried to pay attention, but you know I cannot understand Del when he begins to panic."  
  
"He passed out?"  
  
"Right into Charlie's arms."  
  
They all shared a brief laugh as Richard continued, "You've gone over your allotted lunch break."  
  
"Oh no! But I am never late. Back in grade school I was always hall monitor!"  
  
"You know," Annie commented, "you shouldn't let those big wigs push you around. Your business was fine without them, even when you were with Eagle."  
  
"I know... I never wanted to work in that office but"  
  
"Well then tell Del," Richard responded.  
  
"I tried that before, it didn't work, remember."  
  
"You need to stop thinking about other's feelings, Caroline, and start thinking of yours," Annie informed.  
  
"Ok, maybe after I get all the vacation work completed. I promise."  
  
***  
  
Weeks had passed and Caroline and Richard worked promptly on completing the backlog from missing work due to the wedding and the advance work to cover for the honeymoon. It look a bit longer than anticipated, especially with all the new Caroline products that were to come out in the fall that GMD had to get Caroline's approval on before she left for the honeymoon.  
  
Richard and Caroline did indeed finally decide on Paris. A whole month of Richard uttering "J'adore" to his wife as they snacked on chocolates atop an elegant balcony of a fine Parisian hotel was ahead. And that month, September, was coming right upon them.  
  
Caroline also remembered her promise. She did long to return to working in her apartment. It was the ideal place for her, and the one true place that allowed her creative nature to come out from hiding. Sure, she had made new friends at work even though there were some bumps along the way.  
  
Reluctantly, Del agreed to help Caroline in this task. Well, he sure acted that way, as if his job would be in danger for sticking up for Caroline. However, he had just recently signed a new five year contract with them, so he knew his job was secure. It did not hurt to get a little compassion from Caroline though he thought.  
  
For a few nights she and Del mapped out everything to present a positive outlook to GMD. This would all be happening while Caroline was in Paris, so she wanted to make sure she fully understood everything that would be going on.  
  
***  
  
Caroline and Richard boarded their honeymoon flight to Paris. Seating first class, they waved out the window. They waved goodbye to New York as they watched her skyline fade away.  
  
At the same time, Del entered work to complete his difficult task: meeting with the head of GMD Entertainment to try to get Caroline permission to work at home. GMD was so insistent before that she work under their roof, that he really did not have high hopes with this venture. He was also a bit scared.  
  
Del tried his best, but they failed to see why Caroline and her staff should be allowed such a privilege. GMD pointed out clearly what Caroline's contract stated and that there would be no negotiations until the lapse of her contract in the new year.  
  
***  
  
Caroline and Richard arrived in Paris. It was evening, and the bright lights shined. Love was in the air, and they could not wait to spend the rest of their lives together. Richard was finally able to find what love truly was with Caroline.  
  
They checked in to their hotel, but quickly departed. They headed to a small French restaurant to experience a romantic dinner before the night truly began.  
  
"Paris is so beautiful," Caroline's eyes wandered throughout the skies.  
  
"No," Richard looked deep into her eyes as she faced him, "you are so beautiful."  
  
"Oh Richard," Caroline said as her eyes became struck with light tears, "thank you for being so wonderful."  
  
They shared a most passionate kiss in the night air. They headed back to the hotel to end their evening.  
  
Hand in hand they walked into the lobby, something that Richard would have never done before, but was now open. Sadly, they were interrupted by a most urgent bellhop.  
  
"Pardonnez-moi, Madame Karinsky," the bellhop handed Caroline a note-pad.  
  
"It seems that Del has called five times," she pondered.  
  
"Perhaps it is good news about the GMD situation," Richard deduced.  
  
They headed up to their room and Caroline quickly telephoned Del back in New York.  
  
"What's the news, Del?" she asked.  
  
Del told her of the whole situation and on how for once he had actually tried his hardest.  
  
Wild thoughts went throughout Caroline's head. One thing she knew for sure, she wanted to be with Richard.  
  
"I quit," Caroline blurted out into the phone as she glanced at Richard. "Am I being irrational?" she thought inside her head.  
  
"What?" Del was shocked as could be.  
  
"Tell them, then I'll quit. Richard and I will be content in Paris."  
  
"You're staying in..?"  
  
"This will just be our autumn goodbye," Caroline returned as she hung up the phone and turned it off.  
  
She walked over to Richard and embraced her husband with a loving kiss, thinking of how wonderful their live will be, experienced throughout the lights and sounds of Paris.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
